Pour une cannette
by Heera Ookami
Summary: C'est pas ma faute ! C'est celle d'Howan ! XD Pour résumer simplement, un pervers alias Oshitari, un danger public plus connu sous le nom d'Akutsu et... une cannette.


Série : Prince Of Tennis  
Auteur : Heera Ookami  
Titre : Pour une cannette  
Genre : Drabble offert par Howan XD  
Couples : AkutsuOshitari  
Disclaimer : pas à moi  
Note : Oshitari voila quoi….

Pour une cannette.

Akutsu, fou furieux notoire et accessoirement joueur de tennis jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux sur son dernier adversaire en date qui se frottait la mâchoire d'un air douloureux, les fesses dans la poussière avant de quitter les cours en haussant les épaules.

Le tennis. Certains en faisant tout un plat mais lui ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il y avait d'amusant la dedans ! Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se dirigea vers le distributeur de boissons le plus proche. Ce n'était pas vraiment son match qui l'avait assoiffé mais plutôt la chaleur caniculaire qui plombait cette après midi de juillet.

Il jeta un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de satisfait si une lueur meurtrière ne brillait pas en permanence à la vitrine en constatant qu'il ne restait, certes qu'une seule mais c'était déjà ça, cannette de sa boisson favorite, la seule boisson potable de tout ce distributeur pourri.

Il farfouilla dans ces poches à la recherche de ZE piécette. La dernière qu'il reste au fond des poches et qui par instinct de survie se planque mais sur laquelle il finit par mettre la main. Ceci fait, il reporta son attention sur le distributeur…. Pour y découvrir quelqu'un en train de récupérer SA cannette dans le bloc du distributeur, et la porter à ses lèvres tout en l'ouvrant. Il posa une main sur le poignet de l'autre

Le voleur de cannette leva son visage vers lui. Le joueur découvrit ainsi un garçon de son age, légèrement plus petit que lui, aux mèches brunes inégales, aux yeux noirs perçant derrière une paire de lunettes aux verres ronds et un visage aux traits fins. Il fronça les sourcils. Ce type lui disait quelque chose… Sauf erreur de sa part, et si il ne se trompait pas sur l'uniforme (une chemise blanche à manches courtes portant l'écusson) il s'agissait d'un membre de l'équipe de tennis de Hyotei. Oshitari Yuushi.

- C'est ma cannette.

Le lunetteux leva un sourcil amusé, visiblement pas au courant d'une chose que la plupart des gens qualifient d'instinct de survie et prit la cannette de son autre main pour en boire une longue gorgée.

- Elle était encore dans le distributeur.

Akutsu fronça les sourcils et attrapa l'autre poignet, plaquant le joueur de Hyotei contre le distributeur par la même occasion.

- Tu m'es passé devant. J'allais la prendre.

L'autre eut un sourire en coin qui tapa légèrement sur les nerfs du joueur de Yamabuki.

- Tu étais occupé à je ne sais quoi. Rien ne prouve que tu étais devant cette machine pour prendre cette cannette. Ca aurait pu être le hasard.

Oshitari leva un sourcil surpris cette fois ci lorsque Akutsu lâcha une de ses mains pour mieux donner un coup de poing dans la vitre du distributeur. La vitre en question se fissura sans que le garçon ne paraisse avoir mal ou quoique ce soit. Retrouvant son flegme, il avala une nouvelle gorgée.

Le grisé aplatit sa main à coté de la tête du brun et se plaqua contre lui. Oshitari nota au passage que le corps de son « agresseur » était ferme et musclé. C'était presque dommage qu'il ait une main prise dans un étau et l'autre avec quelque chose dedans. . Et il disait bien « presque » car ce genre de situation n'était pas sans intérêt.

- Rends la moi.

Le regard planté dans celui de l'autre tennisman, Oshitari avala une nouvelle et longue gorgée de la boisson avant que ses lèvres ne forment un pli pervers qui souligna très bien son train de pensée.

- Essayes de la récupérer.

Akutsu jugea du regard le garçon qui lui faisait face, son regard et son attitude provocante. Son expression devint songeuse quand il se rendit compte que ce type là, loin de trembler de peur, l'aguichait consciencieusement.

Il voulait jouer à ça ? Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être amusant, et il s'ennuyait tellement. Le match qu'il venait de terminer l'avait laissé avec un sentiment de frustration. Il approcha son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du brun et sa langue sortie recueillir les gouttes de la boissons qui perlaient encore sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit lorsque l'autre rechercha un contact plus poussé et finit sa tache et de reculer un peu la tête avec un sourire provoquant.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser, Oshitari porta de nouveau la cannette à sa bouche, et en prit de nouveau une gorgée mais sans l'avaler cette fois ci. Ses prunelles sombres et provocantes n'avaient pas quitté Akutsu.

Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin rapide avant de décoller sa main de la machine pour attraper la mâchoire du brun et presser ses joues, l'obligeant par la même, soi à avaler, soi à recracher. Ce qu'Oshitari fit à cinquante-cinquante. Alors Akutsu se pencha de nouveau vers lui et lécha doucement et méticuleusement la moindre goutte de la boisson qui avaient coulé du coin des lèvres aux clavicules, alternant suçons et petits coups de langues, satisfait de sentir l'autre se ramollir sur ses jambes et pousser un petit gémissement quand il atteignit la gorge. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus une seule goutte de liquide il se redressa.

Alors lentement, Oshitari leva la cannette et la tendit à Akutsu qui s'en saisit avec un petit sourire satisfait et recula en la portant à son tour à ses lèvres pour en avaler la gorgée qui y restait. Mais il ne l'avait pas encore ingérer, qu'Oshitari profitait d'avoir enfin une main libre pour la glisser derrière la nuque du grisé et l'attirer à lui pour plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres de l'autre et récupérer le plus de liquide possible au prix d'un combat sans merci, ni aucune délicatesse derrière cette parodie de baiser.  
Ils finirent par se séparer et Akutsu lâcha la main d'Oshitari qui en profita pour partir, avant de disparaître au coin du batiment, il lança un signe de la main à Akutsu accompagné d'un sourire.

- Fais le moi savoir la prochaine fois que tu as une petite soif !

Le grisé eut un sourire en coin à son tour et balança la cannette à présent vide dans la première poubelle venue.

Il y penserait.


End file.
